


youth

by thatghostlady



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, can be platonic or romantic whatever u want, i love them sm, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatghostlady/pseuds/thatghostlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its important to live your youth in every way you want. even if that means running far away to chase your dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stars exploding

**Author's Note:**

> this is just rlly laidback n chill 
> 
> have u noticed i rlly like troye sivan lmao
> 
> ill probably edit this more to make it longer but who knos

jihoon never thought he'd be where he was now. driving down a lonesome highway at 3 am with the gentle breeze rustling his hair and soft tunes in the background. he sat in the passenger seat of the old beaten up honda while junhui drove, his hand tapping on the wheel to the beat. in the back were two sleeping boys: hansol and chan. both of them were resting beside eachother as the car continued its adventure down the road. the soft snores coming from both boys made jihoon smile as he looked out the window. 

he could see an endless amount of lights from the passing cities in the distance. jihoon continued to stare until he felt another hand grab his own. he glanced over to his left and saw junhui smiling back at him. the moonlight illuminated his face so his cheekbones and lips were glimmering. "you know, we could always stop on the side of the road to look at the stars. climb in the truck bed and chill there for an hour," junhui's voice was quiet as he remembered the younger ones sleeping in the back. 

jihoon nodded his head in agreement and clasped his hand around junhui's, "sure. should i wake hansol and chan?" he looked back at the mentioned boys and sighed fondly when he saw them using eachother as a pillow. 

"i dont see why not. they'd probably enjoy it. plus they've been sleeping all day," junhui responded as he began to find a place to pull over. jihoon leaned into the backseat and gripped hansol's shoulder before shaking it slightly to rouse the younger. 

hansol groggily opened his eyes and sat up slowly before poking chan beside him, "is there something," he yawned , "going on?" he continued to rub the sleep away from his eyes as he looked out the truck's windows, admiring the view. chan, on the other hand, continued to snooze as his hands clutched onto hansol's shirt while his head rested in his lap. he carded his fingers through chan's hair and grinned down at him sleepily. 

"well, me and junhui were thinking that maybe we could stop by the road and gaze at the stars. just for a little bit." jihoon gazed at hansol until he nodded his head in affirmation. 

eventually, junhui pulled out onto the side of the road and parked his truck. they all sat there for a moment breathing in the fresh air from outside and enjoying the peacefulness of the whole situation. then, as if a trance had been lifted, everyone hopped out of the car. some more eager to be up and about (junhui and hansol) and some others more sluggishly (chan and jihoon). 

before anybody jumped into the back though, junhui yanked out a massive blanket and tossed into the truck bed, thorougly creating a somewhat coozy base to lay on. one by one, each of the kids climbed into the bed and snuggled up next to eachother. 

it was cool outside, similar to a night at the beach when the sun is setting and the clouds begin to turn beautiful shades of orange and pink. the wind blew around their knees and shoulders slightly as they gazed upon the lit up sky. 

by now, chan had begun to fall asleep again, resting his head on jihoon's shoulder while hansol wrapped his arms around his torso. junhui layed his arm over jihoon's stomach and grabbed his left hand gently. the comfort from the boys around him made jihoon feel all warm inside. 

he never really voiced it, but he loved all of them. jihoon would go through hell and back for each of them and would do it again if that meant they could all always be together. 

junhui raised his arm and pointed to a particular alignment of stars, "you see those stars over there? the ones shapped like a W? thats cassieopeia. shes the wife of cepheus and the mother of andromeda," he whispers. 

he excitedly, but quietly, begins a lecture on the various stars and constellations splattered across the dark sky. his eyes were shimmering like stars themselves as junhui feverishly talked about how beautiful and unique each cluster of heat was. 

every now and then jihoon and hansol would nod their heads or hum in agreement as the other spoke, while chan slept comfortably. 

junhui ended his passionate talk and layed his arm back over jihoon's stomach. a wide smile covered his face as he looked at the other three boys, "you guys mean the world to me. no, the universe."


	2. disappear here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short lived beach episode of sorrs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry its been like.... months since i lasted touched this but i live for youthful aesthetics so herr we r 
> 
> srry its rlly short n not that good i just needed to get this out. if u have any ideas/requests hmu??? im having a writing block

hansol's feet dug into the cold sand as the light waves rolled over his toes. he looked out onto the horizon of the ocean and closed his eyes. the wind blew past his ears and whipped his hair around gently. on either side of him, the other boys stood in a similar manner, enjoying the calmness of the beach. 

no one said a word as they all stood there silently. the voice of the waves continued to speak as it rushed to the shore and back again into its own embrace. hansol took a deep breath and glanced to his left. there stood chan gazing at his toes which were disrupting the sand beneath them. on his right was jihoon. he was simply enjoying the constant noise of the waves and the warmth that surrounded his body. 

further down the shore, junhui was walking through the water as he picked up the various amounts of shells covering the beach. already, he was holding a handful of shells in one hand with a growing collection in the other. the way the setting sun beamed down onto his hair and face made him look almost ethreal. there was a warm orange glow surrounding his body and smile etched onto his face. 

when he jogged back to the others he held out all the different shells and stopped in front of each of them, handing a particular shell and beaming. he gave jihoon a sand dollar, mostly in one piece except for a small piece broken off the edge. for hansol, two pearly white calico scallops with grey markings. and lastly chan was given a nutmeg conch the size of half his palm. 

once he finished handing out his shells junhui looked out onto the horizon and simply sat down. everyone, following his lead, sat down beside him. 

before their small beach escapade, the four boys were on a roadtrip of sorts to wherever they pleased. the first night they stopped on the side of the road and stargazed (with junhui's help) for hours on end. the second day was uneventful unless you could count their "singing battle," which was really just junhui and hansol screaming along to nicki minaj songs. 

today was the third night; jihoon has driven for nearly seven hours when chan pointed out the window claiming they reached a beach. the sun had just begun to set and the water had become various shades of orange and pink while seagulls effortlessly flew through the warm air. jihoon slowly pulled over onto an empty parking lot before hopping out. not even five seconds had the truck been parked before junhui and chan have jumped out and were running towards the ocean, shoes flying off in the process. 

hansol and jihoon had followed behind them, chuckling lightly before taking off in a jog towards the other boys. not a word was exchanged during this time and the four enjoyed a simple break with themselves and the ocean. they had time to forget about school and their family and future fears. there was nothing to think about except the presence beside them and the ocean tickling their toes. 

eventually, the sun began to say its goodbye behind the world's horizon as the moon said its hello. collectively, they all got up, brushed off their pants, and walked back to the rundown truck. even after they had continued their journey through the small towns and cities, the group of friends still felt calm and at ease.

"you know," hansol was the first to speak up after the event, "i dont think ive ever met a group of people ive cared about as much as you guys." he looked off onto the outside world in embarassment. 

chan patted his thigh and held his hand lightly, "i feel the same. theres no one else id rather hang out with."

junhui was at the wheel now and he looked through the rear view mirror and smiled happily. the shells from earlier were now sitting in the front cupholder along with some residual sand. they were all a little broken and cracked, but still beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u ever wanna talk abt seventeen or whatever u can reach me @sleepyjunnie on twitter
> 
> (https://mobile.twitter.com/sleepyjunnie)

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!!!!!! hmu @sleepyjunnie on twitter


End file.
